Stuffers for apparel items such as purses, shoulder bags, and boots are widely used. They serve several purposes. First, they retain the preferred shape of the apparel item during storage, thereby extending the life of the item. Second, they give the apparel a pleasant appearance during storage or when commercially displayed, appealing to a woman who has paid or is willing to pay several hundred dollars to purchase the item. Third, they help organize a home closet or a shelf in a commercial establishment so that the items may be displayed nicely in a row, rather than appearing haphazardly.
Various prior art patent documents and commercial products provide stuffer designs. The most common stuffer is the simplest: a piece of foam, Styrofoam, crunched tissue paper, or a towel. Some stuffer products provided commercially are designed to be produced as cheaply as possible, yet preserve the preferred shape of the items during shipment or commercial display. Typically, they are discarded once the item is purchased. Another type of prior art stuffer is designed so they collapse when not in use, and expand when inserted in the purse or other item. Often they have complex implementations that include springs and collapsible frames. Still another type of prior art stuffers are high-end products that provide multiple functions such as absorbing moisture and providing a pleasant scent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple stuffer that may preserve the preferred shape of a purse, shoulder bag, or boot, offers an attractive appearance when used with an expensive item, is relatively simple to manufacture, and appeals to the woman with elegant taste. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.